penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Snow Fairy
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Funkist |song number=01 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=Episode 11 |previous song=N/A |next song=Sense of Wonder }} Snow Fairy is the first opening theme of the anime series Fairy Tail, sang by the J-Pop band Funkist. Characters in Order Appearance Lyrics English= Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather up all of the light To shine on your tomorrow... Oh yeah, Are you hearing this voice? Oh yeah, Even if I get hoarse I'll shout. Oh yeah, Until I can hear your heart. Oh yeah, Oh yeah. The moon and sun's high five Is there something you've forgotten? It's strange, when you're not here I can't find what I want. Snowing, I could smile honestly, The two of us come close Because there is "Time" overlapped. Fairy, where are you going? I'm gathering all of the light To shine on your tomorrow... Oh yeah, Emotions surfaced on the beach, The season is turning white Before I knew it even was orange. Oh yeah, Together we have watched a rainbow, The seven colors now change into snow Inside of my memories. It's mysterious, when you laugh I can become just a little stronger. Snowing, you who is Trembling so alone. Is able to do nothing to come close By my side and surround me. Fairy, slowly but surely You're walking your way, Hang in there! Cast magic on me who had Forgotten even how to laugh. You who changed everything With a single smile My Own Fairy. Snowing, I could smile honestly, The two of us come close Because there is "Time" overlapped. Fairy, where are you going? I'm gathering all of the light To shine on your tomorrow... Snowing, I could smile honestly Because of you Because it was you Snowing Fairy I gather all of the light that you gave me and I'll shout, "Snow fairy… …Don't say goodbye!” |-| Kanji= Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 聞こえてんのかこの声は Oh Yeah 嗄れたって叫ぶから Oh Yeah 聞こえるまで君の心が Oh Yeah Oh Yeah 月と太陽のハイタッチ 忘れ物はないですか おかしいな君がいないと 欲しい物さえ見つからない Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君の明日照らすよ Oh Yeah 波打ち際に浮かべた感情 いつの間にかオレンジさえ 白く変わってく季節 Oh Yeah 僕ら2人見つめてたレインボー 今は思い出の中で 七色が雪に変わる 不思議だな君が笑うと 僕は少しだけ 強くなれるんだ Snowing こんなに 1人震えてる君の そばに寄り添い 包み込むことも出来ずに Fairy, slowly but surely You're walking your way, Hang in there! 笑うことさえ忘れてた 僕に魔法をかけて 笑顔一つで全てを 変えた君は 僕のFairy Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 2人 寄り添い 重ね合った時間 があるから Fairy, where are you going 光 全部集めて 君を照らすよ Snowing 素直に 笑顔になれたのは 君だから 君とだったから Snowing Fairy 君がくれた光 全部集め叫ぶよ Snow fairy Don't say goodbye |-| Rōmaji= FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga OH YEAH OH YEAH tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi wasuremono wanai desuka? okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo OH YEAH namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou itsu no manika orenji sae shiroku kawatteku kisetsu OH YEAH bokura futari mitsumeteta RAINBOW ima wa omoide no naga de nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru fushigi dana kimi ga warau to boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda SNOWING konna ni hitori furueteru kimi no soba ni yorisoi tsutsumi komu koto mo dekizu ni FAIRY, SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY, HANG IN THERE! warau koto sae wasureteta boku ni mahou wo kakete egao hitotsu de subete wo kaeta kimi wa boku wa no FAIRY SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa futari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING hikari zenbu atsumete kimi wo terasu yo SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa kimi dakara kimi to datta kara SNOWING FAIRY kimi ga kureta hikari zenbu atsume sakebu yo SNOW FAIRY DON'T SAY GOODBYE Watch Now Navigation Kategori:Songs Kategori:Music Kategori:Anime Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Music Kategori:Fairy Tail Wiki Kategori:Fairy Tail Opening Kategori:Fairy Tail Kategori:Opening Theme